runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:The Empire/Ministry of Industry
The Ministry of Finance and Trade manages the Finances, Trading and Assets of the Empire. Members of the Ministry of Finance and Trade moniter their own banks along with the Emperor and use all their gold coins to fund the Empire's expenses. I.E. the Total Amount's ''commonly stated in this Ministry. Emperor Hester's Monitary Worth: *26,845,617 Minister of Finance and Trade Duties: *Preform weekly audits on the net worth of the Ministry and Emperor's banks. *Make Money *Put more and more of his or her money into the safe money. *Moniter the Money and assets of the Empire. *Get and Hire members of the Empire and those the Empire has trade agreements with to gather the raw materials for the Empire's usage. Past Ministers #Vaderdude (December 14, 2010 to Feburary 12, 2011) -"Let the cash flow" (Stepped down and left, due to real life priorities. # Finance Reports: Safe Money Safe money is Tier One Classified Information Financial Terms *Asset: Is an item in one's bank that is not gold coins, ''Examples: ''Gold Bar, Rune Longsword *Gold Coin: Is the Currency of runescape *Budget: Is an estimate, often itemized, of expected income and expense for a given period in the future. Current Budget for the Empire-EmperorHester's Account Being reworked with the Reforming Ranking The ranking in the Ministry of Finance and Trade, placed from highest to lowest. Should there be text within [ ] then that states a purpose, such as the current maximum number allowed for that rank, if nothing is there no maximum is set. High Command The High Command of the Ministry of Finance and Trade. *Minister ''-Noone1 alloed currently *''Secretary to 1 allowed for each Department *Deputy Secretaryto 3 allowed currently for each Department *Assistant Secretary'' Command The supervisors of the Officers, issue orders that come from the Executives that go to the workers. *''Director'' *''Deputy Director'' *''Assistant Director'' *''Ministery Executive Officer'' *''Junior Ministery Executive Officer'' Officers Supervise the worker force of Enlisted within the Ministry of Finance and Trade. *'Finance Manager' *'Chief Manager' *'Head Manager' *'Budgeting Manager' *'Manager' Enlisted The grunts of the Ministry of Finance and Trade, they're the main gathering force behind the Ministry of Finance and Trade. *Assistant Manager *Auditer *Banker *Bookkeeper *Accountent *Aide *Clerk *Trainee *Recruit Departments Each department has it's own role, and each have the High Comand 3 rank of Secretary the department leader. Finance Tasked with monitering all possible ways for Imperial Members to make money, and even The Empire it's self Resource Gathering Tasked with gathering the raw materials The Empire and Clan Members use. Industry Tasked with producing the goods and end products for The Empire to export or for Clan members to use. Smart Industry Both gathers its own resources and produces it's own products rather than concentraiting on gathering or producing Civilian Titles The Civilian Titles are titles that have no reflection on their ability to command others, instead they are to show how far they've come in their monitary worth, to go up in title you need gold coins and not item worth. And this is used to show the money distribution in The Empire. This also includes the Emperor, if he wasn't titled Emperor already. Due to the pile limit of 2,147,483,647 any rank that requires more than that is being talked out on how to make sure that the person has that much, you'll be kept posted. Future for the Ministry Minister of Finance and Trade shall make several motions to either to Emperorhester on several issues, current ideas are; *A stock market, how it would work and if none Empire members can join in. *Adding the MoFaT's gold coins into the union budget. Category:The Empire